Encadenados
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Desde su corazón dormido hasta la reacción de su consciencia, del amor que no puede compartir y sus brazos débiles que son incapaces. La noche ya pasó, ahora no queda más que el amanecer solitario, porque él se ha ido lejos. Secuela de Sólo esta Noche.


Hola C: Wii, qué emoción, ok, no xd Girls, mucho gusto otra vez, esta es la secuela de Sólo esta Noche. Sí, así, rápido. Como que demoré todo tres o cuatro meses en ella, pero aquí está e.é.

Depende de como le vaya para seguirla, aunque no sea muy larga. Tenía un proyecto anterior con otra persona, pero eso no funcionó totalmente xd Había salido algo interesante de todas maneras, pero no puedo evitar que esta idea me emocione más. El nuevo personaje que estaba en la otra saldrá aquí de cualquier forma, pero más adelante, con derechos de autor y todo xd

El único cambio que le hice es que los mellizos serán bebés todavía, tengo pensado que en el último capítulo serán adolescentes o algo así :O

Bueno, ¡vamos a hacerle ficha!

**~ Pareja**: Estados Unidos/Canadá - Leve: Estados Unidos/Inglaterra - Leve: Rusia/Canadá (*Si eras de las que quería que Rusia se quedara con Matt, esta secuela te será interesante)

**~ Clasificació****n:** T+

**~ Género**: Drama

**~ Advertencias**: M-preg y Angustia. Mucha angustia, si la anterior fue triste, ésta lo es más.

Ya po cabras, eso sería todo. Ojalá le vaya bien y todo eso xd Sé que al principio puede ser un poco shockeante, pero vamos, nos aclaramos abajo.

* * *

**Encadenados**

_La infancia es el reino donde nadie muere_

O

_Hey Mattie,_

_Te extraño. Hoy tuve que mirar a todos los chicos en la reunión con la esperanza de verte sentado entre alguno de ellos y ni siquiera pude hacerlo a través de mis lágrimas. Se siente raro venir de vuelta a casa y no encontrarte aquí; está tan vacío, incluso cuando no eras ruidoso echo mucho de menos la manera en que estabas sentado en el sofá y me sonreías, o cuando comíamos waffles, o bañábamos a los bebés, ¿te acuerdas? ¡Siempre acabábamos sucios! Mattie, ¿no recordaste eso antes de dejarnos? Tal vez el vacío solo está dentro de mí, porque lo siento sin importar dónde o con quién estoy._

_¿Sabes? Creo que esta semana me derrumbé. Fui al supermercado el lunes, ya sabes, no soy el único viviendo aquí, ¿verdad? Tengo dos personitas más que mantener, y pasaba por la sección de galletas (¡comí una, pero luego la pagué, Mattie, lo juro, lo juro!) y vi a esos dos gemelos abrazándose, y a los minutos siguientes ya estaba apoyado en el carro llorando. No está bien. _

_El mundo averigua y dice Estados Unidos se ha quedado sin su otra mitad. El mundo interviene y dice Estados Unidos tiene a Inglaterra para reconfortarlo. El mundo mete sus narices y manda todo a la mierda. No quiero vivir esta vida nunca más. Ellos dicen que no estoy preparado para cuidarlos, Obama y su esposa (y también Harper) se ofrecieron a criar a los niños, pero yo no los dejé. Dennis y Faloon son nuestros hijos, y no quiero que alguien más se haga cargo de ellos, aunque sea por un tiempo corto. Además, no estoy seguro de si podría sobrevivir sin los mellizos, son todo lo que tengo ahora, son todo lo que me recuerda a ti, si los dejo, rompería nuestro vínculo, ¿no? _

_Obama me indica que tengo que seguir adelante, que se acabó, vamos a las reuniones juntos, hacemos nuevos tratados, murmura que vuelva a lo de antes y lo único que enserio deseo es estar en casa y ver videos de nosotros, nuestros cumpleaños, así puedo oír tu voz. _

_¿Quieres saber algo? ¡Pasó sólo ayer, y creo que todavía estoy un poco emocionado! Dennis dijo su primera palabra, él dijo Dad, estábamos jugando los tres y le quite un juguete, su expresión fue tan linda, alzó las manitos y me dijo D-d-dad; ¡Hasta lloré! Estoy seguro que Faloon no tardará en hablar también; no puedo evitar pensar que si estuvieses aquí, la primera palabra de ambos sería Mom._

_¿Has notado que la vida sigue, Matthew? La comida de los niños está calentándose en el microondas, la lavadora está funcionando y el sol sale todos los días, pero no hay luz sin ti._

_¿Alguna vez vas a volver? _

_Estoy usando tu ropa, he adelgazado. Espero que no te importe de todas formas, mientras espero por ti._

_Con amor,_

_Alfred._

Estados Unidos metió el papel blanco doblado en el sobre, lo selló con la lengua y le dio un beso en la parte frontal. No hizo nada para limpiar las lágrimas que caían desde sus ojos y que mojaron allí; se apoyó en el escritorio y tomó un lápiz, escribió la dirección de Francis y cuando volvió para dejarla a un lado, mordió el revés de su mano. Era tan doloroso. Quería botarse en la cama y llorar, pero el aroma de Canadá ya no estaba en las sabanas y los mellizos esperaban en el corral por su comida.

En poco tiempo cumpliría diez meses solo. En poco tiempo, también, Dennis y Faloon alcanzarían los dos años; con tristeza Alfred recuerda que la noche del primer cumpleaños de los chicos, luego de la pequeña fiesta junto a todas las naciones, Matthew desapareció para siempre. No le dijo una palabra, no le escribió algo, y su comportamiento había sido tan habitual los días anteriores que Estados Unidos jamás hubiese podido sospecharlo. Pero, ¿qué era esto?

Se seca los ojos toscamente. Mira la carta. Francia le dijo que su gemelo no estaba con él, no estaba en Europa, no estaba en ninguna parte, sin embargo, Alfred no le cree y cada escrito llega al correo del rubio, uno por mes, con la esperanza siquiera de que algún día sea contestado, de volver a ver a Canadá aunque sea una vez más. De que los niños miren el rostro de su madre antes de crecer y darse cuenta que les dejó.

Dennis y Faloon ya no recuerdan a Matthew. Alfred está seguro de ello. Siente extraño.

¡Qué paradoja! ¡Qué ironía! Hace años él era quién se alejaba de los mellizos, ahora parece ser que la locura y el dolor clavaron tan fuerte en Canadá, que le arrastró lejos.

Alfred baja las escaleras con la carta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Va directo a la cocina pero antes se asegura de que sus hijos están jugando con los peluches y los carritos y les acaricia el cabello rubio. Abre el microondas, saca el plato con la papilla y toma una cuchara y un tenedor. Se dirige a la mesa del comedor. Acomoda las dos sillas de bebé y deja la comida encima, después, camina rápido hasta la alfombra rodeada por un corral y toma en brazos a los dos niños, uno a cada lado. Dennis se ríe e intenta quitarle los lentes, mientras Faloon está muy tranquila mirando a la nada.

Les da un beso en las mejillas. Los sienta en las sillas que antes ordenó y con una sonrisa estira el brazo.

- Fey, _love_, di _aaa_ para papá –La niña no pronuncia, pero abre la boca y Estados Unidos desliza la cuchara con el pudín de berenjena y Faloon lo saborea con la lengua luego lo mastica y lo traga. Se lame los labios y Alfred le limpia la comisura. Dennis presta mucha atención.

- Tu turno, Den. –El mayor de los mellizos imita a su hermana, pero a él le ha tocado un trozo de pollo.

Alfred sonríe mientras tiembla. Mientras los niños digieren, él deja el tenedor en la mesa y agacha la cabeza; el cabello le cubre los ojos y sin desearlo, un sollozo se le escapa de los labios. Dennis y Faloon se sorprenden por lo oído y con sus ojos azules intentan saber por qué. Estados Unidos rápidamente se recupera, porque él no llora, no frente a sus hijos. Les vuelve a sonreír y a hacerse creer a sí mismo que esto no es más que debilidad del momento, se ríe y toma el servicio otra vez para darle el resto de pollo a Faloon.

Todo está bien mientras no muestre que por dentro se está hundiendo. Ya no es sólo un padre, ahora representa el mundo de los pequeños, sí, él lo hace, tiene que verse fuerte. Puede dejar el llanto y las niñerías para la noche, cuando se duerma abrazando una almohada, simulando que es Matthew. Aunque le duela el corazón.

* * *

Francis suspiró. Es la carta número nueve de Alfred. La toma entre sus manos y observa, el papel está un poco arrugado, probablemente a causa del agua. Oh, Estados Unidos llora otra vez. Tiene una curiosidad enorme por saber qué es lo que tanto escribe el americano, sin embargo vuelve a retener sus impulsos y la guarda en el cajón, donde tiene todas las demás. Cuando voltea, se apoya ahí y aprieta la madera fuertemente, mirando hacia el techo de su casa.

Francia está sintiendo lástima. Siente lástima por Alfred. Ya no hay cabida para el odio en su corazón, ya estuvo suficiente tiempo dentro; no le detesta, le produce dolor. Es un pobre hombre roto por sus propios errores.

Si cierra sus ojos y se sumerge en la oscuridad de su propio lugar solitario, puede rememorar el momento, hace casi un año. Las lágrimas en el rostro de Canadá, cómo se aferró a su cuello y botó la mochila que llevaba, sus palabras entrecortadas, le transmitió todo el sufrimiento del que era preso en ese momento. Francis recuerda muy bien lo que le dijo.

- _Ya no quiero vivir esa vida nunca más. Lo siento tanto papa, siento tanto no poder quererlos._

Francia sabe dónde está su ex colonia, le ha contado de las cartas de Alfred, a veces le habla sobre sus hijos, le dice lo lindos que están, la manera en que se ríen, que Faloon tiene su cabello, que Dennis es tímido como él, pero Matthew ya no quiere saber. Está tan cegado, su corazón está tan dormido, Alfred le hizo tanto daño…

Algo irreparable.

- Lo siento mucho, Alfred.

El tiempo ya no puede volverse atrás.

* * *

Oh sí, Mattie ha escapado. Se ha ido, forever. Ok, no forever xd Sé que tal vez puede darse a entender que Canadá es el villano en esta secuela, pero en algunos capítulos más se da la razón por la que él se ha alejado y por la que siente ese rechazo hacia Alfred y los niños. Estados Unidos cosecha lo que siembre de todas maneras, el desamor. Y más adelante más sufrimiento, muajajá xD.

Y eso sería :3 Ojalá les guste, es un cap corto como el primero pero me dio pena escribirlo, más adelante se ponen largos, ustedes cachan :z Gracias por todo chicas, espero en esto nos vaya bien :D ¿_Reviews_?


End file.
